Taking Chances
by jfqzx
Summary: Sometimes we need someone to give us that extra push... Ohtori x Sakuno


**Taking Chances**

The first time they met had been at the Senbatsu training camp. They had literally bumped into each other, or rather, it was she who had tumbled into him, tripping over shoelaces which had come undone and her long braids flew behind her as she fell into him. She hadn't said much then, stumbling out a quick apology and she had run away before he could even say "it's fine, it was just an accident."

He next saw her when he was talking a walk around the training school grounds, thoughts about the upcoming selection match in his mind. He had heard the faint sounds of a tennis ball bouncing off a wall and he had come across her in a secluded corner practising some basic stances and swings. She was also talking to herself, sighing "oh, I did that again" or going "yay" whenever she did something correctly. He could not help but smile at her antics, as it was clear did not think anyone was watching her. Also, she seemed somewhat familiar. Maybe if he got a closer look at her face…

"Ahh, you're!"

The sudden exclamation startled him, and he realized he had stepped out of his concealed spot so she could now see him. They stared at each other in awkward silence. _I need to say something…_ he thought.

"Hi. I'm the guy who collided into you before. I'm sorry for disturbing you, I just happened to be walking by. It's not like I've been following you or anything…" He paused, realizing that he had not only blurted out the first thing that had come to his mind, but that his explanation had made him sound even dodgier. "…Whoops that erm, sounded wrong didn't it…" he blushed sheepishly.

"That's fine Ohtori-san, I wasn't thinking anything alone those lines." She smiled warmly at him, and he felt a little less tense.

"Ah that's good to hear." He replied. "Anyway, have we met before, out of Senbatsu I mean. You look kind of familiar, and you know my name…"

"Well, you might have seen me helping out at the Seigaku tennis club. My grandmother is the coach you see…"

"Coach? Oh, you mean you're Ryuuzaki sensei's granddaughter?"

"Yes. I'm Ryuuzaki Sakuno. Nice to meet you."

"And you too Ryuuzaki-san, I'm… well, I guess you already know who I am." He blushed again, which in turn, made her laugh.

Sakuno was normally rather shy around boys, but her acquaintance's awkwardness helped to dispel her own nerves. Although she had observed Ohtori a little when Hyoutei had the occasional combined team training with Seigaku, she thought his team was rather intimidating and a little aloof on the whole, even if Ohtori had a gentler look about him. Being able to talk to him like this was rather surprising, and kind of nice.

They went on to discuss the upcoming selection matches, who they thought would be chosen for the Japan versus US tournament, and launched into rather interesting debate concerning the competition between the captains and vice captains. While it was a pity that Tezuka had been injured; it also meant that there was another spot up for grabs which would otherwise probably have been taken. They also went on to the potential candidates within the first year cohort.

"…while I think that Echizen has the highest chance of making it in, considering what he has accomplished, I think that the coaches might chose someone who would learn a lot from the experience too. What do you think Ryuuzaki?"

"Huh? Oh sorry… my attention wandered for a bit. I see some people over there." She pointed in the direction of a tennis court in their vicinity. Indeed he could make out two figures inside but they were too far away to make out the details. "Did…did you say something about Ryoma-kun?" She blushed suddenly.

_Did I just ask her an awkward question?_ "It's all right." Ohtori said. "Now you've got my curiosity piqued. Do you want to want to go up and get a closer look?"

"If you don't mind…"

It turned out to be Echizen and Momoshiro having a little match of their own. Ohtori and Sakuno stood at a spot near enough for them to see what was happening, but where they would not be noticed easily as they didn't want to distract the two Seigaku regulars. As usual, Ohtori could not help but marvel at the strength that came from the two of them, and it was fun seeing the two of them just having fun and bantering with each other across the net, though they were no less intense or serious in their game.

"It's nice how everyone's more relaxed and personable in the camp isn't it?" He commented. "Hey, Ryuuzaki?" She had been very quiet ever since they reached their destination. Looking at her, she seemed very fixated on the match, her eyes never leaving the court, and she even appeared a bit, worried?

"Ryuuzaki-san, are you all right?" Ohtori asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. That got her attention and she started slightly.

"Oh, I'm fine.

"That's good, you looked a little troubled over something there."

"Nah… it's… it's a silly reason."

"If it troubles you it's definitely not silly."

"Well… I don't know if you know that during one of Ryoma-kun's first matches, he was quite seriously injured. The racket flew out of his grasp and broke against the net pole, and one of the splinters struck him over the eye…"

"Hm, that was against Fudomine right?"

"Yes… well, ever since then, I've been kinda worried of him getting injured again."

"I see, but I'm sure Echizen will be fine. I mean, I'm sure those two there would know better than to exert themselves too much before something as important as the Sebatsu selections."

Sakuno started to protest, but resigned herself to a sigh. "I guess you're right… I told you it was a silly reason."

"No it's totally understandable you would be worried. No one likes to see their friends get hurt." A random thought came to him.

"Ryuuzaki… excuse my forwardness, but I was wondering… do you like Echizen?"

"Huh? I erm, no! I mean I d… Wait, I meant…"

"No, it's okay. Sorry I asked… my turn to ask a silly question."

"No, it's fine. It's my fault for getting so flustered every time the subject comes up."

"Every time?.. So you do then."

"Y…yes. I guess."

"I take it you haven't told him?"

"T…Tell him? Oh no, I couldn't. I mean… I don't want to ruin our friendship. Plus he's too busy with his tennis to waste his time on something like that. I… can wait. " Sakuno was blushing bright red now, and was lasping into her usual stammer.

"Considering Echizen is most likely going to go pro, that'd be a long wait. Would you be happy with that? Never saying anything?"

Sakuno sighed, her shoulders slopping downwards. "… I don't know… Honestly, it just seems kind of impossible doesn't it… What do you think I should do Ohtori-san…"

"Well, think that if you like two things very much, you'd try to work out a balance between the two somehow. I mean, while I love tennis, I'm still passionate about music, and study it with equal dedication."

"I see… that makes sense. So you think I should tell him…"

"You know what they say. You won't know until you try."

"You're probably right." Sakuno commented. "I'll try to find a good time to tell him I guess."

"Well, good luck with it.

Ohtori gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "That said, I better get back before this break is over. I told Shishido I'd help him with something when I came back from my walk."

"Ah… sorry to keep you!" Sakuno exclaimed.

"That's all right. It was nice talking to you Ryuuzaki-san. "

"You too Ohtori-san."

Due to the events at the Senbatsu camp becoming much busier as the days progressed, Ohtori and Sakuno did not get much of a chance to interact again, although if they passed each other they would now stop and greet each other with the occasional small talk about how their day had been. After the eventful Japan versus USA match, the pressure was to prepare for the successive semi finals and nationals. Seigaku emerged triumphant after a gruelling match between Rikkaidai. The year seemed to past even faster with final exams and the senior students graduating. In the blink of an eye, it was a new school year.

Sakuno found herself running an errand for her grandmother. The girl had been sent to deliver some documents to Sakaki Tarou, Hyoutei's coach. Her grandmother had recently been diagnosed with slight arthritis on one of her knees and had been told not to exert the joint too much. Now Hyoutei Gakuen was sprawled across massive grounds, its main building possessing a few wings meant that it was a bit of a maze. It would certainly confuse the first time visitor and Sakuno, not known to have the most stellar sense of direction, was terribly lost. She was just glad that she had finished the errand and just got lost coming out.

"Mou… and I was so pleased I managed to find my way in too…" she sighed.

She was in the process of contemplating if it would be rude to go back to Sakaki-sensei's office and ask him for directions (which would be most embarrassing…) or if she should randomly knock on doors and just ask a random staff or student when someone spoke from behind her.

"Ryuuzaki…san?"

The voice was certainly not Sakaki-sensei's, but oddly familiar no less. She turned and found a certain silver-haired doubles player, rather ex-doubles player standing behind her, with a look of surprise on his face, that quickly broke into a big grin. "Ryuuzaki-san! It is you!"

"Ohtori-san!" Sakuno chirped, relieved to see a familiar face."

"What brings you to Hyoutei?"

"Well, I was helping my grandmother pass something to Sakaki-sensei."

"Right, I mean, you'd obviously be here on tennis business. Anyway, how have you been. Still playing tennis?"

"Good, and yes. The girl's team hopes to live up to Seigaku's record this year too, so we've been practicing even harder. How about you Ohtori-san?"

"Training hard as usual. I heard Kaidoh is the new captain of Seigaku. That was quite interesting news. We thought it'd be Echizen or Momoshiro."

"We were pretty surprised at our side too, but Kaidoh-senpai is making a really good captain, and Momo-senpai is helping out as the vice captain.

"That must be amusing to watch, considering what I've seen of their camaraderie."

Sakuno laughed thinking about her ever bantering senior classmen. "Yes, but I think they've been working hard on that aspect. It's strange but somehow they balance each other out."

"Speaking of which… how did things go with Echizen…?"

"Um… you mean what we talked about before?" Sakuno fidgeted, suddenly interested in the floor.

"Yeah… I was just curious. Um, maybe I shouldn't have asked…"

"It's fine... and I did talk to him about it at when school started… but I guess he doesn't feel the same way. Although he was nicer about it than I expected and said he appreciated my feelings and would like to continue being friends."

"Sorry about that… I feel somewhat guilty that I encouraged you."

"No, actually it's a good thing. I somehow feel lighter without having to keep thinking about it. So thank you Ohtori-san."

"Oh. Well, I'm glad to hear it. Say… I was wondering, instead of just standing around in the middle of the hallway, how about I show you around? You haven't been here before have you?"

"No, I haven't. And that sounds good… but I don't want to take up your time though…"

"That's all right, I just finished music practice, so I don't have anything else for the day. So what say you to a grand tour of Hyoutei?" As a joke he stretched out his arm towards her in an exaggerated flourish

"Since you asked so nicely…" He almost pulled it back in surprise when Sakuno said that and then put her hand on his extended arm. An odd lump caught on the back of his throat and he could feel his face turning pink. Then he realized that she was looking at him and smiling nervously. She was probably feeling just as awkward too, after all, she was still in her Seigaku uniform. _You're being silly…_ he mentally scolded himself.

"Well then, let's go." He smiled and lead her down the hallway. "By the way Ryuuzaki, your haircut looks good on you…"


End file.
